The Newcomer
by Terrie142
Summary: Its a story about a newcomer to the Gundam family. She falls in love with Duo after being a handful with the others. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold thick with the black sky, the cold wind rushed through the trees fast like sharp daggers. The trees grew thick dark blocking any moonlight (if there was any) from streaming in. The floor was covered in leaves and sticks; it was almost as dark as the sky. Someone was running through the woods, running fast panting, out of breath. The person ran as fast as possible, stumbling over thick branches and crashing through leaves. Behind the fleeing person was the load footsteps steady but fast, this person was not panting. The fleeing person was a young female about sixteen, she had long blonde hair past her waist tied back in a plait, she had sky blue eyes and wore a short black top, black trousers and knee high heeled boots, behind her was a twenty-year-old man giving chase to her with a gun.  
  
She ran but missed a big log and fell over it, as soon as she did a shot rang out. She had been shot in the leg; she panicked holding her leg as she scrambled across the floor.  
  
Man: It's no good running girl you wont be alive for much longer.  
  
Girl: Get away from me!  
  
She cried out.  
  
The man raised the gun at her, the girl looked on in fear he was about to pull the trigger when.  
  
Duo: Stop!  
  
There stood Duo gun held poised and ready to shoot. His long braided brown hair blew in the wind as his silhouetted shadow cast over her. The girl lay scared bleeding a lot.  
  
Duo: Put down your weapon or I'll shoot, and I mean it!  
  
Man: I don't think so little boy, what harm can you do.  
  
Duo: More than you know old man.  
  
He smirked at the man who stood gun poised at the girl.  
  
Girl: Leave me be.  
  
She shouted with rage. The man turned aimed the gun and went to shoot, but before he did Duo shot him in the heart. The man went down like anything. Duo came carefully towards the girl gun still poised at the man. He bent down and turned towards the girl.  
  
Duo: You ok?  
  
She stared at him; she then started to back away slowly.  
  
Duo: Hey I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to help. (He smiled), come on your hurt I can patch you up.  
  
He smiled. He put his arm round her to pick her up, she let him. He put his gun back into his trousers.  
  
Duo: Hey nice necklace.  
  
She looked down smiled and then collapsed into his arms.  
  
Duo: Guess it's my charm; either that or she really lost lot's of blood.  
  
He smiled at his own remark as he walked off into the distance leaving the guy on the floor for dead. What Duo didn't know that they guy on the floor was not dead, he was playing dead. He moved slowly and got up leaning against a tree for support.  
  
Well here is the first chapter of my first ever Gundam Wing story, please note I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters but I did make up the girl who's name you will find out later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please see first chapter.

~*~

As Duo carried the girl away through the deep dark woods he heard her breathing deeply. He looked down at her to see that she had moved herself unconsciously and was now cuddled up in his arms. He knew she was unaware of what she was doing because she was loosing blood quite a lot. Duo reached the house were all his friends lived together. He reached the door.

Duo: *Sigh* Home sweet home.

He pushed the door open.

Duo: Hey, a little help here please. Heero? Quatre? anyone in?

Quatre: What is Duo? Are you hurt?

He looked at Duo and then looked down at the girl in his arms.

Quatre: Duo, what happened?

Duo: Just help me; she's in a bad way.

Duo and Quatre walked to the room where medical supplies were kept.

Duo: Quatre, where is everyone?

Quatre: Heero and Relena are out walking and Trowa and Wufei are practicing in the garden.

Duo: I take it you were reading.

Quatre: Yup!

They both smiled as they started to patch up the girl.

Quatre: By Allah, where did you pick up this one Duo?

Duo sighed and started to give the shortened version of what happened not long ago. By the time they he had finished his story they had finished patching up the girl. Duo carried the girl to a spare room and laid her on the bed. He placed the covers over her body gently. Quatre watched then they both left the room.

Quatre: Man, she must have had quite a shock.

Duo: Yeah.

Quatre: What's her name?

Duo: I don't know. When I found her, she was scared as hell and then she collapsed.

Quatre: Well, when she wakes we can introduce ourselves properly and find out then. In the meantime, fancy watching some TV?

Duo: Sounds like heaven to me.

The both smiled and walked away. As time passed Trowa and Wufei returned from their training, and Relena and Heero were back from their walk. They all came in to sit with Duo and Quatre to watch some television. Duo and Quatre had completely forgotten about the girl who lay in the spare room.

Trowa: Hey Duo, how has your day been? You know when you went out for on your own?

Duo: Well, you know. Average. Violence here: rescuing girls there. Nothing much.

He paused.

Duo: Which reminds me guys we have a guest.

All (except Quatre and Duo): What?

Duo: Well, I ran into some trouble.

And with that Duo started his story all over again, this time to everyone.

~*~

Well folks how was that hope you like it. Remember I dreamt the Sailor moon one well that's what I did with this on. Don't I have the funniest dreams?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please see first chapter.

~*~

After Duo told his story, yet again, to his friends, no one moved.

Relena: So, there's another girl in the house? Where is she now?

Quatre: She's in the spare room asleep. We're waiting for her to wake up.

Relena: Oh.

Duo: I'll go check up on her.

He got up and left. Meanwhile the girl had woken up with a start.

Girl: Where am I?

She got up but fell back onto the bed. Her leg was sore and she couldn't walk properly. Luckily for her, there was a crutch standing by the door (well it is the spare room). She stood up being careful not to lean too much on her bad leg. She got to the door and picked it up. Just then she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She pinned herself against the wall. She was terrified and didn't know where she was. She waited quietly. Duo opened the door carefully to peek inside. When he saw that she was not in the bed he was confused. Suddenly the girl tried to attack him.

She attempted to hit Duo's ribs but he managed to block it.

Duo: Hey, whoa there lady! I'm here to help you.

Girl: Back off, leave me alone.

She swiped again, this time higher. Duo ducked.

Duo: Look! I'm the one who helped patch up your leg, so you should be a little grateful.

She looked. She then looked at the gun in Duo's trousers. 

Girl: Nice gun.

Duo smirked.

Duo: Well, it is my favourite.

She smiled.

Girl: Who are you?

Duo: That's what I'd like to know about you. I'm Duo, and you are?

Girl: No, I don't tell people my name. Not to strangers.

Duo: Look lady, I'm here to help. We all are.

Girl: All?

Duo: Yeah. Me and my friends.

She sighed.

Girl: Great. Just great. That's all I need.

Duo: Look, like I said a thousand times before, I'm here to help. Plus, I saved you from the guy who was after you.

Girl: What did you do?

Duo: I shot him through the heart.

Girl: What!? Please tell me you shot him twice. Through both hearts.

Duo: Both hearts? What are you on about? That guy was dead, dead for ages when I took you.

Girl: Great, he's still after me. He has two hearts; he can fake death.

Duo: Do you want to tell me what's going on?

She sighed.

Girl: Okay, fine. But I want to make sure you're on my side.

Duo: Hey, if I was going to kill you I would have done it by now, and I would have had my gun held up at you.

Girl: Point taken.

She motioned him to sit down on a chair. She pulled another one over carefully limping as she did it and sat opposite to him.

~*~

Well was that great or not. I promise you'll find out the girls name in the next chapter. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please see first chapter.

~*~

The girl sat opposite Duo.

Girl: Right, I'll start from the beginning. My name is Kiiro. I have no last name. The man who was trying to kill me murdered my father.

Duo: Wha? Why?

Kiiro: Because he was the leader of the black rebels.

Duo looked shocked when she said it.

Duo: Why was he after you then?

Kiiro: Because I'm the next in line to lead the black rebels.

Duo: Oh.

Kiiro: I know, but I'm on your side. Anyway, let me tell the rest of the story.

Duo: Okay

Kiiro: I was sent here to kill Kane.

Duo: Who's Kane?

Kiiro: He's the guy who was chasing me earlier.

Duo: Oh.

Kiiro: He found me when I was sneaking into the building and locked me up. He does everything himself. I was left there for days, when one day I had my chance to escape from the prison they held me in. I snuck out and as soon as I was outside I ran as fast as I could. He chased me through the woods and I fell, he found his chance to shoot me, but he likes a chase so he shot me in the leg. And that's where you came in.

Duo: Whoa! I didn't realise life could be that complicated.

Kiiro: Well it can. But I must get away from here; he will find me and kill not only me, but you as well.

Duo: Why me?

Kiiro: Because you helped me escape.

Duo: Well I'm used to being tracked down and hunted. I've been in prison more times than anyone in this house put together. But hey, that's why they call me the God of Death.

Kiiro froze in her position.

Kiiro: You're the God of Death?

Duo: Yeah. Well… *was*, I'm not much into the business.

Kiiro stood and grabbed the crutch and started heading towards the door.

Kiiro: You had Deathscythe; I've seen your Gundam before. You destroyed my town, reduced it to rubble.

She headed out the door limping away as fast as possible with her bad leg. As she travelled down the hall she saw Quatre. He was carrying a plate of food. 

Kiiro: Damn it!

He smiled at her.

Quatre: Hey. I see your feeling better, but where are you going?

Kiiro: Out of my way.

Quatre: Well, that's not nice. (He thought)

Kiiro walked up to Quatre and hit him with the crutch, sending the plate of food he was carrying flying. She then pushed him up against a set of double doors and slid the crutch through the door handles, trapping Quatre there. She carried on running.

~*~

Well if you want to see what happens carry on reading. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
  
Kiiro carried on limping down the hallway, her leg hurt like hell but she was used to it so she carried on holding the wall for support.  
  
Duo: Oh man I should not of said that.  
  
He looked down the hallway and saw Quatre pinned against the door struggling to get free.  
  
Duo: Hey man what happened?  
  
Quatre: Your friendly girl isn't so friendly she trapped me against the door.  
  
Duo: Yeah well kind of my fault mate.  
  
Quatre: Why?  
  
Duo: Told her I was the god of death.  
  
Quatre: Great just great.  
  
Duo freed Quatre.  
  
Duo: You ok.  
  
Quatre: Yeah go, go get her.  
  
Duo ran down the hall.  
  
Meanwhile Trowa stepped out of a room seeing Kiiro he guessed she was there guest. Before he could say anything Kiiro stepped in front of him and with her good leg kicked him in the middle of his chest sending him falling backwards into the room he had just been in. She propped a chair under the doorknob and still carried on. Duo was still running but was stopped again letting Trowa out of the room. Kiiro was too far ahead.  
  
Wufei: Hey were you think your going?  
  
Kiiro: Out of this hellhole.  
  
Wufei drew his sword.  
  
Wufei: I don't think so.  
  
Kiiro: Yeah really.  
  
She smiled and dodged his attack and bent down and took out his legs. Wufei tumbled down. Kiiro picked up his sword.  
  
Kiiro: Don't mess with a girl.  
  
She smiled and held his sword up high; she slammed it down pinning Wufei down to the floor by his clothes. She ran.  
  
Duo: Every time we get close one of you guys are stuck somewhere.  
  
Trowa: I'll deal with Wufei you get her.  
  
Duo: Right.  
  
He headed off. Kiiro was nearly to the entrance of Quatre's mansion or for her, her exit. The pain in her leg had gone and was starting to feel numb. She was nearly there when suddenly around the corner Heero was there. She nearly ran straight into him, but Heero grabbed his gun and pointed directly at her head just as she stopped inches from the gun. She stumbled slightly leaning on her good leg.  
  
Heero: Were do you think your going?  
  
Kiiro: Out of here.  
  
Heero: I wouldn't think that's a good idea would you?  
  
Kiiro: Well I do.  
  
Just as she had said that Duo came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and arms. He did it with a little force making her stumble forwards nearly hitting her head on Heero's gun.  
  
Duo: Got you now. Why'd yah run?  
  
Kiiro: I don't want to be killed thanks now let me go!  
  
Duo: Woo I don't think so little lady I think you need to calm down.  
  
Kiiro: I'm calm, now LET ME GO!  
  
Heero put his gun down without being told.  
  
Duo: I think you should try to be calmer than that dear.  
  
Kiiro started to struggle more until she finally got her arm free. She hit Duo in the mouth sending him backwards, and before Heero could point his gun at her she grabbed it pushing him at the same time. She turned at them pointing the gun, now she had them all in view. She backed towards the door, her leg still hurt.  
  
Kiiro: Well nice knowing ya!  
  
She turned and ran towards the door but before she knew it something slammed into the back of her sending her to the floor. She hit her head, she was slightly out of it but her struggle for freedom was greater. She hadn't turned to realise it was Duo who pinned her down, she saw Heero who was in front and grabbing for his gun. She fought for her life-smacking Duo in the face yet again. She looked up to see his bleeding from the mouth, she smiled. She struggled more but there was too much force now, Quatre and Trowa had her as well now. She couldn't struggle any more as they dragged her up she tried once more and as she did Duo tried to protect himself and accidentally grabbed her necklace as he fell to the floor. Breaking it he fell with a thud to the floor.  
  
Kiiro: LET ME GO!!  
  
She screamed as Quatre and Trowa took her down to Quatre's secret prison cells down in the basement.  
  
Wufei: Tough girl.  
  
He looked down.  
  
Wufei: Are you ok.  
  
Duo: Yeah I'm ok. I'll just go wash up.  
  
He stood with a shake and walked off to one of the bathrooms.  
  
Well what u think then. Wait till the next chapter" ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey here's the next chapter.  
  
Duo stood in front of the mirror. He looked at his face and saw the blood.  
  
Duo: Well I guess I deserve it.  
  
He looked down at the cross necklace in his hands. Then he put it on the side whilst he washed the blood of his face. He dried himself off grabbed the necklace and walked out. He carried on downstairs to the basement were Quatre's prison was. You couldn't really call it a prison because it was more like rooms with reinforced doors. He found Quatre and Trowa standing outside the door.  
  
Quatre: She's calm now. You can talk to her now if you like.  
  
Duo: Thanks yeah.  
  
Trowa: I'll go and sort things out with every one else.  
  
Quatre: I'll go get our guest some food, here's the key.  
  
Duo: Thanks.  
  
The guy's left.  
  
Duo leaned on the door looking in. She looked back. The stare was intense.  
  
Duo: You left your necklace behind.  
  
Kiiro: Thanks. I can't exactly put it on since I'm cuffed.  
  
Duo: You can't anyway, it's broken.  
  
Kiiro: Well I'll have to get a new chain.  
  
Duo unlocked the door. He walked in.  
  
Kiiro: Should you really do that I might be dangerous?  
  
Duo: I think I can trust you.  
  
He smiled as he walked in.  
  
Duo: Wanna talk bout why you ran.  
  
Kiiro: No!  
  
Duo: Fine.  
  
They stared.  
  
Kiiro: Fine. I told you bout you and the town I was in. Well also I didn't want to be a prisoner again.  
  
Duo: This guy, was he the one who imprisoned you, is that why you were running when I found you.  
  
Kiiro: Yeah. He killed my father. I'm in charge of the group he lead now, except I'm here now which automatically means I failed my job. I was getting revenge for my father but he caught me and locked me up. I'd been in there for a while. When I got free he chased me then wounded me just before you came. I should really say thanks for that.  
  
Duo: No probs. My pleasure. So... what's up with this guy and two hearts?  
  
Kiiro: He has two hearts since birth but every time he gets shot through the heart no one successfully kills him cause they don't know about the other one so he gets it repaired and ends up with two again.  
  
Duo: Woo that's bad.  
  
Kiiro: Ah huh.  
  
Kiiro and Duo carried on talking about the guy with two hearts when Quatre came in. He stared at the open gate.  
  
Quatre: Not going to run away then.  
  
Kiiro: No I'm sorry for pining you to the door I was scared and tired.  
  
Quatre: I suppose I accept your apology.  
  
Duo: see we're all good friends now.  
  
They all laughed at that.  
  
Kiiro and Duo decided that they should tell every one about Kane so they got them to gather round in the living room. Kiiro told every one her story and apologised for her behaviour. They were not too keen on her but if Duo and Quatre were ok with her and her story they were to, for now.  
  
Duo: Well we can give back the room you were in if you like, that's unless you liked the prison cell?  
  
Kiiro: No that's fine I'll stay in the bedroom.  
  
Quatre: we'll try and find you some clothes as well.  
  
Duo: Yeah well no offence you look awful.  
  
Kiiro: Thanks!  
  
Relina: I can lend you some of my clothes.  
  
Kiiro looked Relina up and down.  
  
Kiiro: No offence to you but I'd rather were black clothes not pink.  
  
Relina looked taken back.  
  
Duo: Your about my height, you can borrow some of my clothes, I'm about the only one who where's black.  
  
Relina: Then tomorrow when your resting I'll buy you some new clothes, I'll promise they will be black.  
  
Kiiro: A variety is would be nice but make sure you get some like I'm wearing there my fighting clothes, OH! And some more knee high boots these are knackered.  
  
Relina looked at her in amassment then left with no more talk.  
  
Duo: Well c ya in the morning we all need some sleep.  
  
Kiiro: Good night. They closed the door and left. 


End file.
